Bash the echidna
Name: '''Bash Justic '''Species: '''Echidna '''Theme song: Help is on the way(Rise Against) 'Backstory' Born to Itgilon Justic and Alishia Justic as their second son his older brother being Smash Justic he had no idea his parents split up and he had to be sent away so Itgilon could go to war and so Bash was sent to orphanage as a 2 year old baby while his older brother Smash ran away from home. 2 months later, the orphanage got a new owner, a brown hedgehog called "Mr Shine". For ten years, he did genetical experiments on the orphans, including Bash. That gave Bash a power to transform into a relentless monster. Suddenly, Mr Shine disappeared as quickly as he appeared. There was nothing left after him, as if he just vanished. Epsilon adopted him, seeing that Bash was somewhat special. Although Bash's mental state was fatal, he was scared of everyone. It took months of special therapies devired by Typhoon to make Bash SOMEWHAT normal. Later, it was revealed that Epsilon's robotic clone, Solarix, who somehow managed to absorb time powers, went back in time to hide somewhere where he could experiment with genetic mutations. After a few years Bash finally found his father. During a fight with AV, who apparently managed to kill Itgilon during the fight, DB spoke for the first time. He defeated AV, then escaped Bash's body and ran off. After it came out that Itgilon was still alive, Db was captured and imprisoned in the Mobian Mental Hospital far on north, so far from civilization DB wouldnt never come back. The Good Many years later, after Team Galacta's split up, the good Bash traveled the world to become a well-known bounty hunter. After all the years not seeing his friends, he now moved back to hometown. One day, as he was walking near Ep's house and met Bilster, they heard an explosion. When they went into the Ep Cave, they saw the whole lab destroyed and Typhoon's destroyed body left on ground, pointing at the only unscratched wall. Bash found a secret case inside it, in which he found a glove that after being put on by him, wired itself to him. It came out Typhoon made a copy of himself inside it to protect his research notes from Nightfall, who apparently sent Dominus there to find them. A few month later, a knock at Bash's door was heard. To Bash's shock, his older brother, Smash stood there. As they talked about their pasts, Bash realised how happy he is to see his brother once again. Just a few moments later, they saw Itgilon with Alishia, arguing over old times and why she left them. It was indeed the day Bash found his family again. A day later, Smash showed Bash something he'd never dream of before. He was met with his Devil butler, and later with "Rias, the princess of destruction", the daughter of The Devil himself. He later became a pawn in her peerage, even though he was mortal and even happened to defeat Sirzechs, her older brother and one of the strongest devils. After a couple years, Typhoon left Bash's glove to become a full-time scientist at Redcrest and Bash was given a destruction sacred gear, called by him "The Art Gear". After the turbulent Devil elections, in which Lucifer II and Terror fought for the title of the next Satan, Bash has been attacked by an assasin - an ice mage nonetheless. His condition was grave - he was bound to die soon if not helped correctly - while even the best doctors of the devil homeplanet Karritula, as well as Typhoon himself could do none. And then something happened - when his brother Smash nearly lost all hope a creature emerged infront of him - DB. He proposed a deal - Sma sh would unplug from Typhoon's machinery, which DB always despised for being his prison when Epsilon found Bash - And he would enter Bash and save him, splitting him into a separate equil - The Light Bash. Smash agreed, And so DB regained the original body, becoming the rightful Bash Justic and taking his Sacred Gear of Art. The Bad 20 years later, DB developed some sort of telepathy, which he used to trick Amellia to free him, thinking he was real Bash. He then kidnapped her and joined Venerum to unleash Tantrum and take over the world. He was then killed by unleashed Tantrum along with Venerum. As he woke up in Tantrum's realm, he became his undead servant, later to become his strongest piece in his peerage.But it was not long before he once again used his twisted ideals to trick Aura, the leader of the gods, to help him overthrow Tantrum so he would be coronated the 2nd Undead King. During his time on Elysium's throne, he learned magic he once was unaware of being acheivable for mortal beings - and so, he used it against the Devils, starting a fierce conflict, mostly due to Bash's presence in it. But soon enough, it was all over - DB was punished and humiliated first by Flash, then Necro who defeated them both and crowned himself the next Undead King. From that day on he joined Wrath in his conquest - no one knows why him, not Zant or other villans of great status. One day, although, he had a feeling - he senced great suffering and danger - and he knew why. He found his way into Karritula and found out about Bash's unsuccessful assasination. DB found Smash and proposed a deal - Smash would unplug from Typhoon's machinery, which DB always despised for being his prison when Epsilon found Bash - And he would enter Bash and save him, splitting him into a separate equil - The Light Bash. Smash agreed, And so DB regained the original body, becoming the rightful Bash Justic and taking his Sacred Gear of Art. The ugly Other than the good and bad Bash, there has always been a 3rd one -The monster form. It is not clear whenever he really is an own fully developed side of Bash's personality, or just the pure rage and anger born from the twisted experiment results and chemicals that turned Bash into a rampanging beast. The Monster can emerge in his pure form only in the original body - although DB was able to use his mutant power outside of it. The same couldn't be said for LB - he no longer had his beastly abilities upon creation. Category:Echidna Category:Echidnas Category:Hero Category:Villain Category:Good Category:Evil Category:Insane Category:Dark Category:Light Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Undead Category:ARTist Category:Heroic